1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bore centering apparatus, and more particularly to a novel bore centering device which allows straight transfer of centering points that are level or with a particular slope, pitch or grade consideration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been a difficult and labor intensive procedure to align the center axes of a bore with an intended target, such as a spot on a remote wall. Attempts have been made to locate the central axis of a bore or hole, such as in a wall, by installing a string length allowing the central axis of the bore and terminating the end of the string at the intended target. Other attempts have been made which require the use of optical equipment which is time-consuming and requires the expense of the equipment in order to perform the procedure. It is particularly difficult when it is required that a particular layout direction be quickly obtained and which direction may include a particular degree of offset. A particularly troublesome procedure involves the showing of compound angle layouts or directions of mechanical runs.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a bore centering tool which may or may not involve application or sight offset angles in degrees and which provides that centering layout references can be accomplished by simply inserting a centering tool assembly into an open-ended hole and then employing a laser beam for sighting the directional layout desired. The laser provides a relatively inexpensive tool for generating and producing a beam directed to the intended target.